Project Summary/Abstract: The central aim of the proposed research activity is to develop and pilot a commercially-viable, preventive intervention product aimed at enhancing couples' adaptation to parenting as a coparenting unit in order to promote positive adjustment to parenthood, enhance parental warmth, and decrease exposure of children to interparental conflict. The product is a series of 12 psycho-educational video modules with an accompanying workbook, which couples utilize at home. The intervention product will prepare first-time parents for the individual and couple-level stresses that a new child often brings, which coincide with elevated rates of depression for both parents and high rates of marital conflict and dissatisfaction. The intervention's short-term goals include enhanced coparenting cooperation and diminished hostile/competitive behaviors. Medium-term goals include improved parental adjustment, increased parental sensitivity, and diminished parental negativity. The ultimate long-term goal of the intervention product is to reduce child adjustment problems. This project will develop 2 of the modules and conduct pilot testing with 30 couples. Project Narrative: Relevance: The proposed prevention product will address the heightened strains experienced by parents during the transition to parenthood, and help foster a foundation of positive communication and family management coordination. The focus on improving the coparenting relationship is aimed at decreasing maternal postnatal depression (which is strongly linked to partner support), decreasing hostile couple conflict (which is linked to negative child outcomes), and enhancing parental efficacy and competence. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]